1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a vector graphic in a mobile phone.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A vector graphic is a digital image produced by a series of instructions or mathematical expressions defining lines or phases in a 2- or 3-dimensional space. In a vector graphic, for example, locations of a series of points to be connected are contained in a vector graphic file instead of storing each bit to draw lines. Consequently, the size of the file corresponding to the graphic is smaller. Also, since the vector graphic file shows the relations of each point, it is very easy to change the size or location of the image, unlike a bit-type image file. That is, although the size is reduced or enlarged, the image is not deformed or distorted.
A couple of exemplary types of vector graphics are OpenVG established by Chronos Group and Scalable Vector Graphic (SVG) established by W3C. OpenVG provides API for a low-level function to support vector graphics, and SVG is a language made on the basis of XML to express vector graphics.
Meanwhile, the ongoing development of mobile communication technology has seen the development and incorporation of various functions into mobile phones. Thus, the mobile phone has become portable digital equipment that not only enables voice communication but can also display graphics and even motion pictures.
Some mobile phones have a touch-screen or some other advanced input device, but a keypad and a microphone are the basic interface means.
However, it is inconvenient to control vector graphics with such a conventional mobile phone. One of the biggest merits of vector graphics is that there is no distortion of the screen, even if the graphic is enlarged or reduced. In order to take full advantage of this property, it is necessary to have a convenient input apparatus which can enlarge or reduce of the screen more easily.